Naruto the Forest Prince
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Can a mysterious girl, can the views of the mysterious prince of the forest, who feels nothing but hatred for those like her?
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + RWBY + Princess Mononoke - I own none of them**_  
_**Story Start!**_

She escaped.

Blake Belladonna, now ex-member of the White Fang, had successfully escaped her former group and was walking through a forest of red trees as she went to her next destination. With a white crop-top on with a black corset, a black scarf and armwarmer, white shorts, and black to purple stockings that went into black boots, she had a theme. Pale skinned and sharp yellow eyed, with her long black hair and black ribbon, she gave off a very cat-like appearance as she moved with swift grace with each and every step.

"... I've got enough to stay at a motel long enough to apply for Beacon, I shouldn't have any trouble getting in... and some changes of clothes, and my other needs." Blake said to herself as she mentally did a count on her lien, money, that she had in her bank account. She knew that she had more than enough to stay comfortable for a couple of years, but she didn't want to have to go back home.

Though, before she made any plans, she needed to get out of this forest, as it were she would be hiking for at least another day or so. Considering when she cut the train line, she had not been a registered passenger, it would have looked bad for her to get off the train without a pass with the real passengers. So, a couple dozen miles before getting into the Kingdom of Vale, she jumped off her train and started to walk.

"I might have jumped a bit earlier than I thought." Blake amused herself to cut the tension to herself, nobody was around to see her joking, so it was fine. She became serious though when she felt eyes on her, her spacial awareness and training allowing her to sense something was nearby her.

Her hand went up to her sword.

Firmly, one by one, her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her weapon and she started to draw her sword, her other hand reaching up to grab her sheath.

"If you unsheath that weapon all the way, you will die today."

Blake froze, both her steps and drawing her weapon, when she heard a deep male voice speak to her from the trees. The red trees would russle, but they revealed nothing that even her eyes could see that was strange. Nothing hiding among the leaves, she looked to the bushes, and saw nothing there as well. The second she thought that she would see something, it would be gone in a flash. She heard footsteps though, and they were both silent and _deep, _meaning that though silent, she was dealing with something that was far larger than a human was. A voice, meaning it was intelligent, meant that she wasn't dealing with a monster.

"Sheath your weapon, human who smells of cat." The voice spoke as a red eye peeked out from behind a tree, a red eye that was stripped by white. She started to get a look at the large creature, but the second she started to make it out, other than long pointed ears and reddish orange fur, the creature hid itself behind the tree.

Okay, she was dealing with a monster.

Also, a monster that just called her human.

"I'm no human, I'm a Faunus... A Cat Faunus..." Blake could taste the hate for humans that the word was spoken with. Knowing that she might be saving her life, or helping her chances, she removed her bow and showed the creature, or creatures, around her the cat ears that she possessed on her head.

"Your race makes no difference, humans and _faunus_ are both exactly the same. You might look like a creature of nature, but your kind still do nothing but destroy it."

Should Blake be happy that she was face to face with a creature that treated both humans and faunus exactly the same, or scared that the creature seemed to hate both of them with equal animousity? It was equality, but right now, she could do with some preferential treatment towards her race.

"... I've never in my life done anything to hurt nature, to my knowledge, and I have no plans to do anything to this forest... I just want to go to where the others like me are." Blake wasn't sure if the monster had a concept of Kingdoms or cities, but she fully sheathed her weapons and put her hands on the back of her head. She would try and talk this out as peacefully as she could, and her actions seemed to do something for her.

A large fox came out of the bushes, a darker orange fox than she saw before, she took her weapon off her body and let it fall to the ground, before putting her hands back on her head. Her action drew out a second fox, the same color as the one she saw before, but fluffier in the face.

These foxes were taller than she was standing up, foxes didn't grow that big, and that was completely frightening.

A third fox, the tallest fox being larger than 7 feet tall, somehow being able to still hide from her eyes at that height, snuck out from behind a tree. This fox had an odd number of tails too, more than a single tail. More odd than that, there was a person riding on the fox's back.

Okay, while none of this made sense, it made sense if the voice belonged to this person. He wore a loose white shirt that didn't cover his arms, with a second black cloth wrapped around his chest underneath the white shirt... a shirt that looked like he made it himself. He was wearing a near-knee length kilt (she didn't know if she should think of it as a skirt or not, since she knew a lot of tribal people didn't wear pants), and shoes that were made of leather, appearing to be home-made as well. With a white-fur cape that went over his head, held together by a necklace of large fangs, his face was covered by a red, wooden fox mask with black markings around the eyes and black whisker marks.

"You'll never return to this forest if you leave?"

Wait, that voice wasn't the same, and _this_ male voice was softer, younger sounding than the deep, demonic sounding voice from earlier. This voice sounded like it was coming from the teenager that was riding on top of the largest fox. Blake stiffened, desired to lunge for her weapon, when the foxes all started to circle around her. The boy wielded a large fanged dagger, and a spear with a similar design. The dagger at his hip, and the spear pointed at her.

"Human-" Blake wanted to correct the massive fox as it spoke of her like that, but decided correcting the fox would lead to a fight. She didn't like her odds, while she was confident she could escape, she was worn down by her last fight, and tired from hours of walking. "-my son deems you honest it seems." The largest fox spoke as it sat down in front of her, and the boy slid off of his back, landing on his feet.

He didn't seem dangerous, aside from his weapon.

He had a slim, lithe build that didn't seem to pack too much power to it. He could be her age, maybe slightly younger and still developing. Still, despite his build not being very muscular, he moved with grace and his steps seemed _dangerous_ in how he was able to casually spin his spear in his hand and stick it into the fur on his back.

"I can't promise I'll never be in a situation where I will be here... but I do promise I will try my hardest to never return. I'll never hurt this forest either, that I can swear." Blake stared at him directly in the eyes... in the mask's eyes. He was looking at her, judging her silently. She felt soft fur at her side, as one of the foxes brushed up against her, sniffing her face. It wasn't a hostile action, so she didn't resist it.

The fox yipped, it didn't talk.

"My daughter has deemed you truthful as well."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way then." Blake bowed her head, and she made to reach for her weapons to take them, but she was met with the person putting his foot on her weapons. She was also met with growling as the boy picked the weapons up, and gave them to the darkly colored fox. "... am I not going to be able to leave?" Blake asked cautiously, getting ready to steal her weapons back and fight to escape.

The boy came up to her, and examined her more closely, poking her belly, reaching up to touch her ears gently. She heard the sound of sniffing, before he seemed to finish judging her.

"You can take your weapons back when you're out of the forest... Father, I'll take her out of the forest, and make sure she keeps her word."

Blake sighed in relief.

"Aka, Kuro, go with Naruto to get rid of this human."

Blake really didn't like the big fox, but she was just happy this could end without conflict. The small pokes to her stomach and ears aside, which really wasn't that bad for that matter just annoying, were a non-issue. Any situation that could be ended without violence, was a good situation for her.

'Red... Blake... and a type of Orange...' Blake reached out with her hand to shake Aka's hand.

Orange fox, blackish fox, and a person wearing a red mask, it was obvious who was who in this situation.

"Aka, lets go... human... _faunus_..." Okay, so the _person_ was Naruto, Blake noted that, as he got up on Aka and gave her weapons to the fox to hold. Naruto seemed to show her enough respect to refer to her by her actual race. "... We will get you to your village." Naruto told her, and she noted that he did have a concept of where Vale might be.

It was the closest human settlement in the area after all.

The largest fox was gone.

"My name is Blake Belladonna... Faunus is just my species." Blake introduced herself, and she noted that Kuro seemed to be getting closer to her. "Can I... ride?" Blake saw Kuro get next to her and lay down. She didn't know if this meant she could get on or not, she still knew she wasn't in friendly company after all.

Helping her, and being her ally were different things right now.

"If Kuro bites you, then you can't ride her." Naruto just noted as Aka moved forward with him on her. Blake looked at Kuro with an uncomfortable stare for a moment, debating if she should risk it or not.

No.

Blake decided against it as she walked forward on her own, walking next to the very large fox and the teen boy. she looked at him, and saw he had yet to take his mask off. She didn't talk to him, she did note that he smelled clean. Not like soap or shampoo, but like herbs and fresh water, meaning he also had a concept of bathing and personal grooming. At the same time, she noticed that for somebody who lived in the forest with giant foxes, he had no scars on his bodyt at all.

"If Kuro bites me, will I be dead?" Blake asked Naruto, since that seemed to be the situation.

"You can't ride her if you are dead, so yes, if she bites you that will be the case." Naruto spoke without much of a joking tone there, if he was joking, she didn't understand his tone of voice. His voice was slightly muffled by his mask.

Blake silently observed him more.

"Have you ever... murdered a human or faunus before?" Blake asked Naruto as she tried to see what his reaction would be to her words.

He ignored her.

"Faunus, why do you have two sets of ears, human and cat?" Naruto asked her, he didn't care to answer her question, but she felt insulted he had the gall to ask her a question in return. If he wasn't willing to exchange information, then why should she respond with information? Blake thought about refusing to answer, but she sighed.

Just because he wasn't answering her, didn't mean she shouldn't answer him, that was childish.

"Faunus are like humans in almost every way, but my species will take on a physical animal trait. I, as a Cat Faunus, have cat ears. I know a girl who has skin that can change color, a woman who can shoot webs from her palms, my father has retractable claws. Faunus can develop any trait... though those with fish tails instead of legs usually have a harder life." Blake knew of some of those who lived where she came from as well. When a faunus and faunus of different types had a child, the child was really a roll of the dice. Both her parents were cat, so she was cat, but a cat and a dog could produce a fish.

"So, you're just humans with extra parts then?" Naruto actually made her happy with that.

That thinking, while dangerous from a person who clearly didn't like humans, was the kind of message she wanted to preach. That Faunus and Humans were so alike, that there was no reason to discriminate between them. They had more in common than they did differences, but it was the small differences that made the biggest hardships for her kind.

"Yes, we're exactly the same as humans. We live, breath, hate, love, and feel. We just have some extra body parts." Blake was happy to say that, proud even, that somebody listened to her.

"Then Faunus are as bad as humans then... you seem like a decent human... faunus. Today, we will guide you from the forest, but never intrude on the territory of us foxes again."

Blake almost responded, but she paused.

Wait?

Did... he think he was a fox?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I announced I was going to do this, and all day at work I just could not get this idea out of my head.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Spear, Dagger, and Fangs

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Gigantic.

The large orange fox was not even close to the largest fox that existed, the large fox walked up towards an even larger fox. A fox so large that it's body scaled up to the point that even sitting down, it would as tall as the mountains around it. The large fox seemed old, grey furred, and it was laying down on the ground with only a single burning red eye open and looking down at the smaller fox.

"Karama... Naruto is not with you... where is Naruto." The greyed fox spoke as his eye looked around for Naruto, who was not with Karama. His eye scanned the trees behind the fox, while said fox bowed it's head to the greater fox.

"Great Elder Kurama, my son is taking a human-"

"-Faunus. I wasn't asking you a question. If you want to answer a question though, why is Naruto escorting a faunus to the Kingdom of Vale without my permission?" Kurama asked with scrutiny in his tone as he looked down at the smaller fox. His tone was wisened by great age, millions and millions of years of age, he opened a small gap in his teeth and breathed out a small amount of energy. The nearby trees started to experience great growth as they were flooded with vital life energy. "Why have you deemed him ready to interact with those beneath him... creatures who will never learn?" Kurama gave the smaller fox a more critical eye.

The fox just bowed his head.

"... Humans are horrible creatures, my ugly but beautiful son needs to see them truly for what they are... he made the judgement call to allow the hu... _faunus_... to live. I would have ripped her head off between my teeth." Karama stood up and explained himself.

Kurama gave him a critical eye.

He then closed his eyes.

"Very well... a child must be allowed to make mistakes. My Naruto-"

"Your Naruto, with all due respect Great Elder Kurama-"

"My body has gotten old, but I will not be talked to like that child. That boy carries the soul of my Naruto, your son he might be, but never forget that he is _mine_... and this world doesn't deserve him... you only exist because of me... also, saying 'all due respect' will never excuse the disrespect you plan on showing." Kurama's eye snapped open and glared down at his own technical descendent. Not even he, the great Kurama, was immune from the ravages of time itself. True, once he died he would come back to life in a younger body than his current one, but even he got lonely in his old age.

Karama bowed deeply.

"I speak with all the respect you deserve... but I raised that boy as my own child. You hate humans and faunus for their actions, and I hate the way they destroy nature... but my son needs to see what monsters are beneath the surface of their skin... I trust his judgement, and I trust he will see the evil in them. Please forgive me if my actions displease you." Karama's snout was touching the grass as he waited for his possible punishment to come.

Kurama looked down at Karama, and he visibly calmed down his rage, closing his eye and allowing himself to mull over the idea.

'This world is not deserving of Naruto... I want to seperate him from it. When that foolish God of Light appeared in the afterlife, and requested that Naruto allow himself to be reincarnated into this world to teach them of peace... I followed...' Kurama's anger started to build as he remembered how his partner had been forced to undergo more and more pain every time he came back to life, and tried to bridge the gap between humans, faunus, and nature itself. How many times he had faced hell and his message ignored by the masses, in favor of slaughtering each other.

He watched as Naruto would die, and start anew, not even remembering how he had failed the time before, with no memories of who he was. It was _hell on remnant_ for him to watch his partner growing up, and never remembering who he was. All because of these worthless people who couldn't understand that the answer to peace, the peace they wanted.

Kurama looked down at his spawn.

"Great Elder Kurama... I sense your anger, I'm ready for my punishment." Karama accepted his death with grace and dignity.

"... No, when you brought Naruto to me, and requested you become his Father, I allowed it. If as his father, you are allowing this, I will see if your decision was for the best." Kurama knew what was done was done. Eventually, this Naruto would make his own attempt to bring peace to this world, and this was preparation for that.

It was strange.

This world was so much weaker than the world he and Naruto came from, so much weaker it wasn't even funny. Yet, despite the weakness of it, it was so much harder for peace to form here, than on a world ruled by war. Naruto had united the world in a war against a single enemy, and united the hearts of his fellow men into accepting peace. Yet the people of this world, not just faunus vs humans, but even humans refused to accept each other. They _refused_ to open up their hearts, not all but most, and those that did open their hearts faced hell for it.

"Thank you Great Elder Kurama." Karama stood up on all fours, nowhere near as tall as Kurama, but still standing proud before his elder. "My daughters are with him, if that eases your heart." Karama added, what should have been added earlier.

Kurama just closed his eyes.

"Leave me... I'm tired and wish to sleep." Kurama couldn't stay awake for too long anymore before he needed to sleep now. It had taken millions of years, but he now knew why humans complained about old age. He no longer had as much power as he once commanded, or rather he had the power but his body wasn't capable of using much of it anymore. Maybe 10 or 20 million years ago, when he was elderly but his body was still great, but he couldn't stay awake more than 3 or 4 hours a day before he needed to sleep.

Karama bowed and turned to walk away.

**-With Naruto/Blake-**

It was a longer walk than Blake had thought, apparently, she had been walking... in the wrong direction. So they had to first walk the right way back to where she had started, and then she had to walk the correct path towards where they were going. She was an athletic girl with stamina, but hours upon hours of walking on dirt and rocks would leave anyone's feet hurting. She looked at Naruto jealously as he rode on the back of a giant fox.

"So... why does that other fox-"

"Father is a great fox, you will address him with respect." Naruto told her, stopping her from speaking as he got the point across. The respect he had for his father was instantly clear, and Blake didn't have any issue with being interrupted. Nor did she had an issue with why she was stopped from talking.

He had heard the sarcasm in her tone though when she called him a fox, instead of addressing him as Naruto's father.

"Why does he hate humans and faunus?" Blake asked Naruto.

...

She didn't mind being interrupted, but she had asked him very few questions, and she would have liked it if he answered at least one of them. He expected her to answer his questions, but when she asked a question, he would ignore it and pretend he didn't hear it. The only reason he even respond to her question was because of the dismissal of his father that she held in her tone. She opened her mouth to point all this out, but she stopped.

"He has his reasons, and if he hates them, he must have good ones." Naruto actually answered one of her questions, and her frustration with him over not answering ended.

Blind faith.

He didn't know, or his father didn't tell him, the reasons why humans were evil other than possibly some small details. Naruto just loved the larger fox enough to believe that his parent knew what was best. He didn't care if his father was blinded by hate, he just followed his father because he loved his father. He developed strong emotions against humans because of the strong emotions his father had.

"You're like me..." Blake whispered to herself.

His head snapped in her direction sharply, but she didn't notice it.

He was just like her, being taken up with love and admiration for somebody who was blinded by their own ideals. His father and her mentor, now ex-boyfriend, were both figures who held charisma. Just like herself, he had been taken in and taught things, to the point that he was throwing aside of a side of himself that was suppose to be precious to him.

"I'm nothing like you, I'm a proud fox." Naruto told her, and she didn't argue.

She wasn't silent though.

"What if not all humans and faunus were like what he thinks. You believed me when I said I would never return... and your... _sister?_" Blake looked at Kuro, who looked at her curiously, before she looked back to Naruto. He didn't look at her, but she could tell that she had his attention at least. "Anyway, your father said you deemed me honest... that means you have faith I'll keep my word." Blake pointed out a small flaw in his logic at least.

She wasn't arguing the inherit nature, but she wanted to at least point out that he seemed to not believe that they were all evil.

She expected him to stay silent, and ignore her.

"Being evil doesn't mean you are a liar, you are evil... you are just as evil as any human. You're just not the type of evil that lies." Naruto seemed to have a very good answer for that. Yes, not all evil people were liars at heart, some were very honest. His judgement on her being honest was not him believing that she wasn't evil. "If you're honest about leaving this forest and never returning, then you can go spread your evil elsewhere." Naruto told her firmly.

She bristled at directly being called evil, but she kept a cool(ish) head over it and just kept her eyes trained on the back of his head. She remembered that she was without her weapon until she was at Vale, and starting a fight wasn't in her best interest.

"... Can I prove that I'm not evil? Is there anything I say that will show you I'm a..." Blake paused, and she thought about the actions she had committed in the past. "... that I _want_ to change and become a better person." Blake's pause got Naruto's attention at least.

He turned his head to look at her again, as did the other foxes who had been mostly ignoring her, with them now curiously glancing at her for her change of words.

"You admit you're evil then?" Naruto questioned her.

"I don't think I'm evil... I'm done bad things, but I did them in the name of peace... I've made really bad mistakes... but I've decided I want to change myself. I want to make the world a better place, and I want to do it the right way this time... I want to run away and change." Blake admitted to him at least that much. No, she didn't believe that she was evil, and she didn't believe good and evil was as black and white as he was making it out to be.

Naruto jumped down from his sister, and he walked towards Blake, with her taking a step back when he invaded her person space.

"Nothing you say can prove you're not evil, words are meaningless unless your actions back them up. You're evil, but you're not pure evil..." Naruto stopped talking, before he grabbed Blake's wrist and _yanked_ her as he jumped onto Aka's back once more. She landed on her stomach as Naruto whistled, grabbing his spear as Aka started to break into a full run. Blake found herself wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist as they went from zero to fast in nothing at all. The speed help her fix her position so that she was soon getting seated behind him as he held his spear to the side.

Kuro followed after them before overtaking them in speed, growling and looking behind them.

"Grimm..." Blake whispered, looking to her weapons with a needy look in her gaze.

She saw black creatures chasing after them with a hunger in their glowing eyes, the bones spiking from their bodies look particularly dangerous. She found herself watching as Beowolves chased them down, an entire pack of them. They wouldn't be too much of a threat... if she was armed and dangerous to them. Without her weapon, the most she could do would be to hang on and hope that these foxes could keep outrunning them.

They skid to a halt.

"What... no... no we're going the wrong way now." Blake pointed out to Naruto when Aka turned around with Kuro jumping up and bouncing against a thick tree truck to change direction. Now they were quickly heading towards the pack of close to 12 Beowolves, and Naruto was standing up on the back of Aka with spear in hand, dagger in other hand. "At least give me my weapons back... you can't be seriously thinking you can fight a pack with just a spear and dagger." Blake pointed out the foolishness of his actions.

Naruto's spread went into the mouth of a Beowolf, and with odd strength for his frame, he lifted it off it's paws as his spear came out of the top of it's head and pierced through the heads of two more of the creatures. He killed all three of them as Aka jumped over the pack of creatures who swiped at them.

Naruto jumped off of Aka and onto the back of a Beowolf, thrusting his dagger into the base of it's neck, ripping it out viciously. Blake grabbed onto Aka's fur as she landed on the ground, Aka biting off the head of another beast of darkness. Hissing, surprisingly she didn't know foxes could do that, Aka growled at any Beowolf that got too close and snapped at them.

Blake saw her weapons hit the grass, as Kuro jumped out of the trees and ripped into a Beowolf that jumped at them. She jumped off of Aka's back, and made for her weapons, but she stopped when Kuro snapped at her and growled as well. Realizing she wasn't allowed to have her weapons back, even while in danger, meant that she would have to rely on protection at the moment as Aka and Kuro circled around her.

Naruto ripped his spear from the ground, and threw it into the heart of a Beowolf that was the furthest away from him. He cut the head off of the next one that got too close, with so much of their pack already killed, the rest learned what was going to happen to them, and started to back away. Naruto threw his dagger and it got stuck in the forehead of one of them, now weaponless, Naruto started to charge towards them.

Blake's eyes widened as she saw a brief flash of golden hair as Naruto ripped his mask off his face, and she saw him jump on top of a Beowolf. Aka got in the way of her view, but she heard a Beowolf roaring in pain and the sound of Naruto growling. She heard the loud crunch as bone shattered, and then silence.

She could guess what happened.

The beowolfs started to run away, and the foxes around her eased up as the corpses of the grimm started to turn to ash. Naruto had his back to them, and she saw him pull his fur hood back up and put the mask back on his face before turning around. She looked at the last beowolf to vanish, and she saw it's shattered skull. It looked like Naruto had bitten right through the skull and used his teeth to rip it to pieces.

Naruto picked up his dagger and spear, before he put them away, and he grabbed her weapons as well and pushed them into her chest for her to take.

"... Get on Kuro, the longer you're here, the more of them you'll bring... we're getting you out of here now." Naruto jumped onto Aka and he gave off the impression that he was glaring at Blake. She hesitated before climbing onto Kuro's back, grabbing a handful of fur.

The sooner she was out of this forest the better.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving the Forest

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wha... what happened to her...?"

4 People gathered together in a room, with a 5th person laying down on a table, critically injured but currently in a stable condition.

Ozpin, a middled aged man with a dark green suit, wearing a lighter green accent to his suit all over his body, wielding a cane that he kept in his hand. He seemed calculating and disturbed as he looked at the young woman who was currently laying on his table, breathing very slightly, unwaking no matter what any of them had tried.

Glynda Goodwitch, a very tall woman standing nearly as tall as Ozpin, over 6 feet easily, with blond hair and bright green eyes, wearing a white and black witch-like teacher's uniform. She was the one who had spoke, looking towards the 3rd person in the room, who was sitting down and drinking out of a flask.

Like his name, Qrow Branwen had a crow-like appearance with feathered black and grey hair, a scruffy chin, wearing a a sideways cross around his neck, and a greyed, open suit. He seemed shamed, of himself, and he looked at the girl on the table with the most reqret.

"... She was attacked... by three people... I didn't get a good look at them, I was focused on saving her." Qrow admitted that he didn't know exactly what had happened.

A tall man, black hair, and a neat and tidy appearance stepped forward with his pristine white suit, looking down at the woman on the table with eyes that lacked pity for the most part. James Ironwood, and while his reaction didn't have pity, they had worry in them at least. He looked at the woman's broken and scarred face, and her weak breathing.

"She's alive, so her powers are safe. I'll have a life-support machine brought, so she can be kept alive until she recovers, if she recovers." James quickly corrected himself, since she had suffered from grevious wounds. While stable, she was in a coma and wouldn't last long without a life support machine to keep her body in a decent stasis.

His insensitive remarks held weight to them.

Ozpin just looked at the woman, closed his eyes.

"Amber's powers are broken, part of them reside in her. She's had part of them stolen from her. I didn't know it was possible, you didn't see who did this?" Ozpin's eyes opened up and he looked at Qrow, who shook his head again. He saw their vague figures, but he had no been paying attention to the attackers, he had been too concerned with Amber at the time. She was the most important priority to take care of. "... She does need a life support system, but she won't ever wake from this through medical science. If she dies, her powers might seek a new owner... or they will seek their other part." Ozpin gave their worst case scenerio for what could happen.

James nodded his head.

"I'll have my men bring the best support system." James started, but Ozpin raised a hand.

"There is a better Life-Support than what science can do, but the location is being protected by an old... ally of an ally of mine." Ozpin spoke with some hesitance in his voice.

"Ally of an ally?" Glynda repeated his exact words.

They weren't said with confidence.

"I'm game, just tell me where to go, and I'll go meet this person." Qrow stood up, serious and somewhat sober now. He unquestioningly looked at Ozpin, nodding his head with respect for the man.

"An ally _of an ally_... wouldn't it be better to contact your ally directly then?" James questioned Ozpin though, in contrast to Qrow, who followed the man's idea. "Forgive me, but you don't sound very confident." James spoke with a little more respect in his voice, remembering who he was talking to.

Ozpin seemed to understand where the question was coming from.

"For as long as humanity, even before humanity existed, the God of Light brought a Hero from another world here in preparation for humanity being a destructive species. A hero with more power than even the gods... though once he reincarnated into our world, he lost that power. While I reincarnate to stop Salem, he reincarnates to bring peace. Still, he isn't... _easy_ to access... he's got a guardian who is very protective of his reincarnations." Ozpin spoke with some reluctance. He didn't want to speak of any of this, it wasn't a good idea for him to speak of it if he was being honest.

Instead of asking the obvious question "A guardian" with a confused tone like a simpleton would have, the other adults in the room all stayed silent and allowed him to continue. They didn't need to ask the question out loud to know that it was going to be answered for them.

"More power than the gods... hard to believe to be honest."

"With a single swipe of his tail, mountains shatter, the storms appear, and tsunamis are summoned. He holds power so massive, that he could turn this world to ash. The Hero's name is Naruto Uzumaki, all of his reincarnations share his name, and they can all be identified by 3 key features." Ozpin explained as he got up from his chair, and he walked over to the window. He breathed on it, and fogged up the glass so that he could draw with his finger.

"Faunus..." Qrow stated when he saw whisker marks were drawn on the glass.

"Yes, but no... Technically, he has fangs, eyes, and animal-traits like a faunus... you could say he is a faunus, while being a human. Naruto always has golden hair, bright blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek... and his partner is Kurama, a giant fox the size of a mountain, with 9 tails." Ozpin explained, and he looked at James, who seemed like he wanted to question him. "You can ask." Ozpin stated it to him.

"If this Kurama and Naruto are so powerful, why don't they defeat Salem?" James spoke, since that sounded like the simple solution.

"Kurama does not care about humans or faunus, he only cares about Naruto. Kurama could more than likely obliterate her, but he won't because to us, our war against her is beneath him. Salem has never made Naruto her enemy. Anyway, getting their help against her isn't the point... when the Gods of Light and Darkness left Remnant, most of their lands were destroyed... but while Salem has taken residence in the remnants of the Lands of Darkness... Kurama has taken residence in one of the few remains of the Pools of Life." Ozpin explained their only hope for getting Amber to wake up.

The Pools of Life, the water of which could grant immortality to those who entered it. Only those who were already gifted with immortality were immune to the gift of immortality, those without it could be healed from even the most horrible of injuries.

"So, we take Amber to Naruto... and then he gets Kurama to heal her?" Glynda questioned, since it sounded a little off to her.

It wasn't ever that easy.

"Life isn't that easy." Qrow pointed out, plopping into a chair with a groan. He didn't doubt Ozpin's story, but even he could see something was going to make it worst for them in general. Life was never easy for him anyway. "Let me guess, it's in some far away place right? Naruto is probably on Menagerie." Qrow waved a hand, showing that those two places were the worst ones for them to go search.

"Well, Kurama has been at Forever Falls for the last 100,000 or more years. The only problem is that Naruto. Well... I like to keep track of him when he reincarnates, since I've been personal friends with dozens of his reincarnations." Ozpin lowered his head with visible shame on his face.

"He's dead?" James questioned.

"No, he's alive... and he's at Forever Falls with Kurama. The problem is he's been there since he has been a baby. I have a personal agreement with Kurama, that the students of my school may go to the Forever Forest on school trips... but only in certain areas. Nobody who has gone into the deeper parts of the forest, has come out alive." Ozpin didn't like to admit it, but they were partially powerless against this. It was out of their control, Ozpin had been to those parts of the forest in previous lives, but only when Naruto had been there with him. Those were times when Naruto was raised by humans or faunus.

Naruto was being raised by wild animals and Kurama this time, meaning there was no telling what this Naruto would be like, and if they could talk to him at all. It was their only hope of reviving Amber, and restoring her powers back to what they were.

**-With Naruto-**

"There, we've arrived at your village Vale... go and don't come back." Naruto stated to Blake as she was pushed off of Kuro, who seemed to be glad to be rid of her. The large fox spat her weapons onto the ground next to her, and she gladly picked them back up. Blake dusted herself off and ran her fingers through her hair a few times to fix the mess it had become. "If you come back-"

"You should come with me Naruto, and see Vale." Blake responded as she offered a hand up to him.

He looked down at her.

"I don't care about seeing humans and faunus, so I'm not going to do that. Still, I guess I should give you a proper goodbye." Naruto got off of Aka, before he started to walk towards Blake, remembering what he was suppose to do when a forest creature wanted to go to another forest to make a home. Naruto reached up towards his mask.

"I thought you weren't suppose to take that off?" Blake asked when she saw him about to remove his mask.

Her breath hitched when she saw his face, as he shifted the mask to the side.

"That's not a rule, I just wear this mask when I feel like it. The battle is over, and you will be gone soon." Naruto's face was revealed to her, and she just couldn't imagine seeing a more prince-like face. He had a crown, a _crown_ of spiked golden hair that went perfectly with his oceanic-blue eyes. His face was rounded, both masculine _and_ feminine at the same time, showing he inherited a woman's face with a boyish charm to it.

He was a faunus, while he wore red warpaint on his cheeks, the warpaint did not hide his animalistic whisker marks.

'He's beautiful... like he is the rightful prince of this forest...' Blake thought as she watched a bird land on his shoulder as he fully removed his mask and fur hood. Aka pushed her head into his arm, and he placed it on her head. She watched as he didn't even care as small woodland creatures started to gather in the area to bear witness to him. Golden sunlight shining through the red tree leaves to illuminate him, giving him the image of a forest prince, surrounded by his animal subjects.

His lips started to move, and she saw the sharp canines in his mouth, she couldn't tell if his fangs were his faunus feature of his whisker marks.

"Cat Faunus, I hope you find a pack that welcomes you. Despite us being enemies, so long as you never enter this forest, I wish you nothing but the best." Naruto stated to her as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly and sinking his fingernails into the tender inside. She hissed and was brought out of her haze by the pain, and while he didn't pierce her skin, she saw his nails mark her slightly.

"Yeah... you too." Blake didn't know how to respond to that, but Naruto just put his mask back on and jumped onto Aka's back. "Naruto, next week, I won't come into the forest, but if I find a good bookstore, I'll be back with some good books to read... I won't enter the forest, but you're more than welcome to visit me." Blake called out to him as he rode off.

She doubt anyone would ever believe her story about these events.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 New Worlds

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Blake sat against a tree.

She was keeping her word, she wasn't entering the forest like she said. At the same time, she had found the earten scent of a forest very pleasing as a reading sensation. She still promised Naruto that she would come back, or rather, she told him that she would be back. She was not entering Forever Falls, she was on the outside edges of it, on the outward facing tree that was apart from the rest of them. She had a book in her hands, and she had a small basket with her lunch in it, for when she got hungry.

Either Naruto would show up, or she would have a pleasant evening alone with a book, one way or another, she would enjoy her day.

"You know, you don't have to stay behind the tree." Blake stated as she turned her head, looking into large red eyes directly with her yellow ones. She recognized the fox as one of the sisters, she didn't remember which one was which, but this was the one that she rode on. "Aka... Kuro?" Blake saw the fox nod in understanding when she said the second name. She was curious as how the father could talk, but the daughters weren't able to talk yet. They seemed extremely intelligent.

Kuro walked out from behind the tree, and she didn't see Naruto riding the fox.

Kuro sat down in front of her and stared at her, and looked at her book. She opened it up, and sat it down in her lap. Kuro looked over her lap down at the book more, glancing over the symbols called letters in it. Blake didn't see the eyes moving as if reading, so she could guess that the fox couldn't read either.

"The King of the South was named Shuku, and the King of the North Kotsu amd the ing of the Center called himself Konton. Shuku and Kotsu met frequently on territory of Konton, who welcomed them every time friendly." Blake read out loud, even if Naruto didn't show up, she had company that wanted to hear the story she brought. Kuro looked at her with confusion, before grabbing her lunch basket firmly with her jaws and running off with it into the forest. "Hey, wait, don't take my lunch, that... is unfortunate." Blake realized soon as she stood up and was about to chase after Kuro, that she would be ending up in the forest if she did that.

Blake didn't pass the barrier that was the tree, keeping herself out of the forest as she sighed to herself. She sat back down with her back against the bark, before she settled down and made herself more comfortable.

She started to read in silence though, since she had no audience.

"You showed up, Faunus."

"I did tell you I would show up... have you been waiting for me?" Blake asked as she looked up where the voice came from. There he was, Naruto, sitting in a tree branch looking down at her. He had his spear out, ready to attack her if she showed signs of going into the forest. With animalistic grace, he jumped from the tree and landed on the grass next to her. "I even brought the book I talked about, this is a good one. This is an extremely rare book, apparently the Headmaster of Beacon himself wrote this book based on a story a friend of his told him." Blake spoke as she flipped to the back of the book.

It was a story that was apparently extremely old, a fairy tale among fairy tails, that had been passed down by word of mouth until finally somebody wrote it down and printed it. Blake didn't even know how old the story was in actuality, that was just how old it was. She herself had heard of this story in a mixed up version of it, a version of it that had been ravaged by time. Her father had told her the story.

This was the _original_ version of the story though.

"I have to, to make sure you keep your word... why were you saying those words?" Naruto asked her as he looked down at her book with suspicious eyes, she noticed that he was going maskless today. He seemed both suspicious of her, and curious of her book. She scooted over and gave him room to sit next to her.

He crouched like an animal, and scooted within attacking distance of her, looking over her shoulder and down at the lettering of the book.

"I was reading this book. Books allow us to see new worlds, and through the written world, experience things we could never experience otherwise. Books are like... stories that people tell other people, but these stories everyone can experience... and we can read them as many times as we like. My father told me a version of this story when I was a kid, I've always wanted to read the original." Blake kept her thumb inside of the book to save her spot, though she had just barely gotten into the book. She had already seen differences between the version she had grown up with, and this original version that Ozpin had been able to find and write down.

"So these... are _stories_... these odd symbols?" Naruto asked as he got into her personal space, his arm pushing against hers as he looked down closer at the book.

He couldn't read?

She should have expected as much, since he thought he was a fox, and was raised in the forest. Blake saw Kuro coming back towards them, with Aka with her, and she saw the foxes approached them and laid down on the ground. She noted that her basket was gone though, she noted that with a twitch of her lips. They returned, after they had eaten her lunch, but now the foxes return.

"Letters, when you put letters together, they turn into words. When you put words together in an order, they become sentences... and sentences turn into a story. These letters are the building blocks to new worlds." Blake ran her fingers across the letters. She could see that she had his attention. He grabbed the book from her, ripping it out of her fingers as he looked deeply into the book, trying to see what the letters turned into.

He looked at them upside down, turned them all which ways, trying to turn them into the story as he thought her explaination meant.

"How does it work? How can you tell what the story is though... tell me." Naruto quickly realized that he was being curious and more nice, and quickly changed his attitude to make himself meaner. Blake blinked when she saw that his honest confusion had changed his harsh personality into something more childlike. Blinking in her own confusion for a moment, she found her confusion turning into curiousity.

She gently took the book back from him, or tried, but when she grabbed and pulled he refused to let go of the book. She finally wrestled the book from him, before she grabbed her bag and pulled out an empty book and her pen. She opened the book up, and while it was indeed mostly empty, there were some sketches and curvy writing in it.

"This is writing... when you write, you can also read... see." Blake used her pen and started to write something short into the book.

Naruto looked close into her book.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked her quickly when she finished.

"Naruto."

"What?" Naruto quickly turned to her in confusion and annoyance. "Just answer... this is confusing." Naruto told her as he looked back down at the symbols. She used the flip side of her pen, and touched the words.

"N - A - R - U - T - O... Na Ru To, your name is Naruto and these are the letters that make up your name. I wrote your name, so what it says is Naruto." Blake told him as she gave him her diary, so that he could get a closer look at his name. She saw his finger touch the paper, so she leaned up against him, something he didn't even notice at first.

His eyes had a spark in them as he saw his own name, and was amazed by what he was seeing, so she pointed at his name again.

"This is me?"

"Now, I can even do this too... _Naruto is a brave fox_..." Blake used her pen to write more words down next to his name. Naruto's chest visibly puffed out with pride when she wrote that, though she didn't believe her own words. She saw his eyes obsessing over the words, drinking them in and trying to memorize them.

Naruto couldn't be more interested.

'That is my name... the N looks cool, and the O looks nice... I don't even know what that letter is, or that one... these make up _words_?' Naruto thought as he ignored his surroundings. This was the first time in his life he had seen something that came from culture outside of the forest. He had never left the forest in his life, to his knowledge, and he could never have imagined that something like this could be real. "So... when you write things... other people can read them?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

"10... 20... 100... even 200 years from now people can read what you wrote." Blake told him, and she smiled when she saw him go back to memorizing what the sentence said.

Was she like this when she was learning to read too?

"Show me more, do it more." Naruto pushed her diary back into her hands, the pen with it, and he looked down at the pages with an serious look. His eyes were dead focused on her hand as she went to make more words.

"_My name is Blake Belladonna, after escaping into the forest, I met up with a strange and powerful fox. This fox carried on his back, a son, yes a son... a son with hair like gold and eyes like the sky... this fox's name was Naruto. He had two hands, two feet, just like I did. He was the prince of the forest, looking after all who lived in it._" Blake started to both write and speak her words to Naruto. His hands were on her thighs as he got back into her personal space, the top of his head touching her forehead as he looked down into the book.

Kuro rolled onto her back closer to them, while Aka lifted her head up and looked at Blake with narrowed, suspicious eyes that showed a darker intelligence. Analyzing Blake's actions and what she was saying, as well as looking at how Naruto was reacting to something from the outside world.

"... You really made those words, appear down here... that is what it says?" Naruto took his hand from her thigh and pat down the book.

Blake was slightly disturbed by how he had no qualms about entering her personal space or touching her body, at first at least, but as he showed more of his childlike wonder she couldn't help but smile. His actions were done with zero sexual intention to them, no desire to seduce or even creep her out. He wasn't even thinking about her sexually, all he was doing was thinking about her words.

'... Hopefully, he will realize that I just stated he has two hands and feet like me...' Blake thought to herself, since she had made sure to compare the two of them. "You know, I can teach you, I can teach you how to read and write like this. Then, we can read this together... I can show you new worlds?" Blake offered her hand to Naruto.

Naruto bite her, quickly and hard enough to sink his teeth into her wrist slightly. She yelped and pulled her hand back, her other hand going to where she was bleeding. Naruto raised his own wrist up to his mouth, and sank his fangs in hard enough to bleed as well, before she could lecture him for biting her.

Naruto took his own blood, and smeared it on her cheeks, making them match what he wore on his face. She froze up when she smelled the strong scent of blood, and he took her blood and marked his forehead with it.

"I don't trust you at all, but you can't lie if you've promised on blood... Father says a promise on blood is sacred... swear on your blood you'll show me these worlds..." Naruto told her, and she blinked.

He bit her... because he didn't think she would keep her word, and he _really_ wanted to know how to read. He was making her swear on her blood because he believed that if you promised on blood, you couldn't break your promise? His eyes showed absolutely that he believed what he was saying.

"I'll teach you to read... but warn me next time, it's not nice to bite a person." Blake lectured him, and Naruto jumped on Aka's back and Aka gave Blake a small growl, before getting up and starting to walk away. Kuro looked at Aka growling, before she looked at Blake curiously, opening her mouth she gave to Blake the broken remains of her lunch basket. To which she just have a disgusted look. "... We didn't even set up a time to meet up!" Blake called out to him.

Naruto just glanced back at her.

"Just come near the forest Faunus, and I'll come to you... but don't enter the forest, never enter the forest... Father will kill you if you enter the forest." Naruto actually gave her a warning that didn't sound like he was going to rip her throat out. "... also, show me those worlds... don't be lying to me..." Naruto pointed at her as he was riding Aka away from her.

Blake just nodded.

She had half a year until she would be attending Beacon Academy, she had more than enough time to try and teach a wild boy how to read.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!**_

**Hopefully, some people have actually read the book I mentioned, and will understand why Blake reading this certain book to Naruto will be amazing.**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Actually Pretty

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Blake smiled softly to herself.

'He'll like this book, it's got pictures and it's very easy to read... he's been making slow progress, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it soon enough.' Blake thought to herself. She had picked out and bought a children's book that was used to help Faunus children on Menagerie read. She had used it herself when she was a child. Her parents used it when helping her learn to read, and she was lucky to have found a bookstore that was selling it.

Blake shivered when a cold wind crossed her, since a few months had passed since she started going to the edge of the forest Forever Fall. She could see the red trees, it was called Forever Fall for a reason, after she had taken a short bus ride to the edge of Vale. She assumed people just got used to her walking to and from Forever Fall. Sure, there were _some_ safe spots in the Forever Fall that people could go to, but usually nobody ever went into the forest and came back out. She had learned of that rumor during her time in Vale, when people noticed where she went to every few days.

Her hand went to her own diary, where she usually recorded what she did with Naruto, what she learned from him as she learned some aspects of his life.

"Kuro... you didn't have to come meet me here, I can walk the way." Blake stated when she saw Kuro walking towards her, a decent way out of the forest. While Aka still showed distrust towards her in general, Kuro seemed far more willing to give her chances to impress her. As reluctant as she was to say it, these animals were just like siblings to Naruto. She couldn't understand them like him, unless they were being super obvious like growling at her.

If she got too close to the forest, Aka would always growl at her, showing that despite the months she spent with Naruto teaching him to read, she wasn't trusted. Kuro on the other hand, was far friendly despite having a more intimidating appearance with her darker, more wild fur and deep red eyes.

Like the fact that she could reach out and touch Kuro, as she was doing right now as she rubbed the top of her head.

**-In the Forest-**

"My son... care to explain to me where you're going?" Karama asked with narrowed eyes as Naruto got on top of Aka and started to walk off, Kuro having left awhile back when she smelled something approaching the edge of the forest. The brisk air helping to allow them to catch scents far easier, though that would be different if it was snowing. Karama recognized a familiar scent, though Karama didn't bother to remember the scents of those who didn't belong in the forest by name, as a female scent that came to the edge of the forest every few days.

The female never entered the forest, though Karama had forgotten who the female was since he never put much effort into remembering humans, their names, or even what happened with them.

"I'm going to make sure that the human doesn't enter the forest, by watching her." Naruto didn't once lie or even tell a half-truth. Even if he weren't learning to read, he would still be meeting with that girl every time she showed up to make sure she never entered the forest. He had a duty to the forest to make sure that she kept her promise and didn't enter it.

Karama stalked towards Naruto, looking into his eyes for a few moments.

"... This scent is somewhat familiar..." Karama sniffed Naruto, this showed that he had gotten physically close enough to this person to touch them.

Aka glanced up at Naruto.

"It's the black haired cat female, she visits the edge of the forest. I'm making sure that she doesn't enter." Naruto didn't even plan on lying to his father. He hadn't been hiding anything, he just didn't mention it before this point. His father just had a horrible memory for humans and faunus, and thus forgot about Blake once she left the forest for awhile. Usually, he went out on a hunt before coming back to home, so her scent was usually weakened on him a little.

Karama nodded his head.

"Make sure she doesn't... if she comes into the forest, her head will be in my teeth." Karama laid back down as he spoke.

Naruto didn't have the scent of deception, he was hiding nothing from him, so he would trust Naruto to keep doing what he was doing. This was his son that he raised, the loyalty his son showed had never been something he needed to question. Though, he questioned if Naruto wasn't telling him everything, but it wasn't something he was too concerned about. Soon enough, the girl would show Naruto how horrible her kind were at heart. He could spend all the time watching her as he wanted, because her kind were the exact same as humans at heart. Only Naruto was different, because Naruto wasn't raised as a person, he had been raised as a proud fox.

"Yes Father."

"Naruto, Great Elder Kurama has mentioned something of feeling an odd crow flying above the forest for months. A crow with the scent of a human... be on the look out for anything odd." Karama warned Naruto as he started to lay down. A crow smelling like a human was odd enough as it was, since they usually didn't get close enough to smell like that species. A crow that was a spy for humans was the most likely cause for the odd smell.

Anything odd.

He would be on the look out for that while he was watching Blake, and learning to read. Naruto nodded to Aka, who started to run towards where Blake would be soon enough. As they ran, a large shadow passed over them and went more quickly towards their destination. Naruto glanced up, and saw a large bird with a massive long wingspan. The bird being no doubt taller than himself, Naruto nodded up to the bird as he lowered his mask a little more over his eyes.

It didn't matter much though until the bird landed, then he would talk to it and see why it was following after them.

Aka growled up at the bird, who let loose a loud screech in return.

It was minutes before he saw the outer edge of the forest, and saw Blake sitting on top of Kuro as she was given a ride herself. Aka gave a short growl of disapproval as they got close enough for Kuro to hear them. Kuro nudged Blake off of her with a tail, and gave only a small whimper when she and Aka got close enough to touch faces together.

"Hello Naruto, are you ready to continue..." Blake was only given a second of pause when she saw a massive bird land on the ground nearby them, looking towards Kuro and Aka with menacing eyes for only a few moments. She mentally measured it at a good 2 meters tall, with a wingspan that would have to span at least 20 meters wide. She gaped at it for a moment when her suspicions were confirmed and it cawed at her for staring at it, wings flaring. "... who is the bird?" Blake would say the bird had to be an overgrown hawk, but again, after seeing massive foxes way bigger than normal, she wasn't surprised at what came out of this forest.

Naruto would know who this was.

"A member of the Sky clan, those who protect the skies of this forest. Verde, you're not suppose to land in this area. This is Fox clan territory... why are you here?" Naruto asked as he got off of Aka, and walked towards the giant bird peacefully. His body language not suggesting any ill intent in the slightest.

That was different than Blake, who was ready to fight or run at a moment's notice, seeing the size of the bird and it's apparent aggressive attitude.

"Clans?" Blake only questioned that out loud at least.

"The land is owned by the Fox, Wolf, and Boar clans, the lakes are owned by the Serpent and Fish clans, and the sky is guarded by the Sky clan, they hold no true affiliation to each other based on species." Naruto explained quickly as he listened to the soft mutterings of the hawk in front of him, Verde. The large bird seemed more calmed now that it was speaking with Naruto, who seemed to be held up to a higher standard than the foxes.

Blake wished she could understand animals, she really did.

"What does he-" Blake stopped when Aka growled at her.

"She, Verde is female. There are demons invading her clans territory, very well, you have my aid!" Naruto pulled out his spear and started to rush towards Verde. Verde hopped around and lowered herself forward as he jumped onto her back. Blake was surprised that he had been allowed to ride on the bird so quickly, though Kuro and Aka were both growling in displeasure. "Faunus, we'll part ways today." Naruto told her.

Blake frowned.

"If the grimm are attacking, at least let me help... if you give me permission to enter the forest for the duration of the fight-" Blake stepped back when Naruto threw his spear at her foot.

"No, you will not enter the forest. If you wish to help, then grab onto me." Naruto extended his hand to her as she pulled his spear from the ground, and with her other hand, she moved slowly to take ahold of his own.

Kuro pushed her snout against Blake's bottom and pushed her forward.

"Hey!" Blake only got a moment as Naruto's hand snapped around her own, and he yanked her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him by reflex, and that was all the time that she was given as Verde started to run forward and flap her wings. Her own eyes started to widen as the giant bird started to take off, and before she could stop it, she was in the air with the wind rushing over her face.

Now would not be a great time to mention she was uncomfortable about flying on a bird.

"Father has no say about what happens in the Sky clans territory, or the Serpant and Fish clans territory. As long as you do not enter the forest, you will not be killed." Naruto informed her of the loophole. She was just not allowed _in_ the forest, his father had zero authority over what happened anywhere else.

Blake was only kind of paying attention as she held onto him tightly.

'This is getting the adrenaline flowing for sure... my heart is pounding, his body is really warm, and he really does smell like the forest.' Blake was getting some questions answered that she didn't know she cared about. She had smelled him a little before to know he was a clean person, but now she was getting a true taste of his scent.

The wind was cold, so she held onto him more tightly.

"... Your fat is pressing up against me." Naruto informed her as he felt something oddly soft about her body touching him.

"Breasts, they are called breasts, don't call me fat, I'm not fat." Blake retorted to that instantly, both correcting his lack of knowledge on human/faunus anatomy (he had never seen breasts before he met her, not that he had seen her without clothes on). Also, she was lean of body and attractive, she didn't appreciate her hard work on keeping an athletic figure to be insulted by having her breasts be compared to fat. "It's true that they have fat in them, but women naturally store up fat in their breasts and behinds. Still, don't call them purely fat, they are secondary sex traits that help define me as female." Blake lectured him, and she took a hand off of him to get her sword/gun out.

She could see Nevermore, small-sized ones, getting into territorial disputes with regular sized birds that were flying all around the area. She took careful aim and started to snipe them from the sky one by one. Naruto slashed them out of the air the second any of them got within striking distance of him.

"So females have those lumps of fat to define them as female?" Naruto curiously glanced back at her.

"Also, don't call them lumps... breasts or boobs please." Blake reloaded her gun when she ran out, and she started to snipe some more nevermore out of the air. Verde crashed into a large nevermore with her talons, and ripped it's wings off of it's body. Blake held onto Naruto tightly to stay on.

This was kind of an easy battle, since it was just a large flock of Nevermore, no Giant Nevermore, just Nevermore and some larger ones.

"Do they even serve a purpose?" Naruto defended Verde and Blake from anything that got too close, while Blake continued to shoot Nevermore from the air.

It wasn't a hard battle when spears and guns were involved.

"Well, they can be used to help appeal to a partner. They're pleasing to look at for certain people... sort of like..." Blake tried to think of something similar in the world of animals. "How certain birds have colorful feathers, to attract a mate. Well, females have breasts to help us become visually pleasing to others, the same with our behinds." Blake explained to him, and Naruto considered her words.

"I see... that makes some sense. Is your fat-" Blake had to say when he said that, ignoring her express desire for him to call them breasts. "-considered attractive by your kind's standards?" Naruto finished his question to her.

Her culture was strange to him.

"... Well, I'm actually pretty well off, not too large and not small. Still, it's all about preference I would say, some men and women like them smaller, I don't really have a preference. I'm attracted to men and women, so breast size isn't all that important to me." Blake had slightly pink cheeks as she slaughtered a dozen Nevermore, the entire time they were having this conversation, they were still flying through the air and battling an entire horde of grimm. "Still, I know some who love them large, and some who like them small. I guess you would be classified as somebody who doesn't really care though." Blake mentioned with a nod of her head.

As somebody raised in a forest, he was somewhat new to the concept of breasts in general, and she had caught him giving hers looks on occassion. He seemed curious about her breasts, but she never really cared about it that much. She had something he didn't have and had not seen before, so it would make sense for him to wonder about it.

"I see, that explains why you are pleasing to the eye then. These breasts and behind of yours are a fearsome weapon." Naruto muttered under his breath.

She heard him.

'That is an odd way to call me sexy, never heard it phrased like that, I'm a little flattered.' Blake had to admit to liking the fact he found her visually appealing.

It was always a nice thing.

"Still, it makes sense that something as ugly as me finds something ugly like you good to look at." Naruto mentioned with a deep frown on his face under his mask. She could feel it, and as she was reloading again, she was on her last magazine and the number of Nevermore was down to barely two dozen left.

Should she correct him?

"Actually Naruto, you're a very attractive person. You've got great hair, beautiful eyes, your face is both masculine and feminine, and nice skin. Your body is toned, and you've got a great look any faunus woman would find appealing, even a lot of human women would find you attractive. You've got both a _rugged handsome_ and _pretty boy_ charm." Blake tried to explain to him that he wasn't ugly.

She could guess who told him that though.

"Father has always called me his ugly and beautiful son... I'm aware I'm ugly, your words don't mean anything. I'm just glad that I understand why I find you appealing, even though you're ugly like me." Naruto stated to her as the battle was finished, and Blake wasn't insulted by him. She felt a little saddened by the fact that he believed himself to be ugly, when she knew for a fact the opposite was true.

The sooner she could get him to read, the sooner she could try and introduce him to more culture and show him _that he was a person_ and not a fox.

"Just so you know, by faunus standards, I'm actually very pretty." Blake couldn't let the ugly comment go though, she had to comment.

Her self-esteem demanded that she protect her own self-image.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Blake smiled to herself as she read a book.

"Blake, Blake, _Blakey_."

'Now that Naruto can read better, I should give him a real book finally... let him really read it. To think it's been 8 months since we met.' Blake thought to herself as she licked her thump and turned the page of her good book. It was a classic, The Voyage by Gnomer, an ancient Mistral author who told the story of a man who became lost at sea after a great war to enslave the Faunus of the country.

...

Yes, she understood this was a book about how a war hero enslaved her own race, but once she ignored the not-so-subtle racism in the book, it was actually a good book about the stuggles of a man caught up in his own arrogance. The man losing more and more of his men as he was met with challenge upon challenge for his arrogant ways, and forced to outwit his enemies. She took some points off the book for racism, but she would defent the book's amazing and compelling story telling.

"Earth to Blake, I know that we don't have school today, but you've-"

'Yes, a good book despite having parts I don't enjoy.' Blake thought to herself with a nod of her head, eyes reading the pages silently.

Some people would abandon a good story, simply because they fought a single thing that they disliked, but not her. As an avid and good reader, she could look past something she found unpleasant, and enjoy the hidding meanings in books. She could enjoy the book for what it was.

A good book.

"BLAKE!"

"Yes?" Blake asked as she turned her head, no longer able to pretend that she wasn't paying attention with a shout that loud. Her new teammates, while generally speaking they seemed like good people, were a handful for her to deal with. She enjoyed their company to a degree, and she could sometimes play around with their silly antics, but overall she still enjoyed having some alone time. "Do you need something Ruby, Yang?" Blake glanced between the two sisters, sisters who looked nothing alike, that were pestering her.

She spoke patiently, but she spoke short as well, to hint to them that she would rather be left alone right now so that she could enjoy her book before she left.

Yang, a blond haired brawler with a powerful Semblence and a tough but amusing personality to go with her supermodel body that she took pride in showing off. From her wide and attractive hips, to her large and bouncy breasts. She had a figured that Blake was even jealous of, despite Yang having more bulk on her than the average girl as well, her athletic frame just heightened her feminine appeal as well.

Then there was Ruby.

While Yang had a body of a supermodel, Ruby had a body closer to her own.

She had a more petite build, but she didn't lack in feminine charm to her either, smaller than her sister in chest but about the same size as Blake herself, she was well off in appeal. Her biggest appeal though had to be her rear end and her legs, which were nicely developed.

'Sometimes I forget I'm bisexual, since I've been mostly attracted to men.' Blake's eyes traced over Ruby for only a second more, noting her black and red hair, her oddly silver eyes, and her pale skin. She was a beauty, and she was nearing the end of puberty seeing as she was a girl and ended up reaching maturity quicker than her male counterpart would.

Yang grinned.

"Since Weiss is a spoilsport and wants to study in the library, we were wondering if you wanted to come to Vale with us. Ruby needs ammo, and I need more shampoo... gonna try out this new brand that will hopefully tame _this_-" Yang gestured to her long, blond hair that was an untamed and rather curly mess. Yang's hair was her pride and joy, from what Blake could tell, and it was something that the girl had a lot of trouble maintaining and caring for.

She had trouble keeping her naturally curly hair under control.

Ruby nodded her head.

"Yeah, and since you like books, you can come with us and get books-"

"I'm sorry, but I actually do have plans today... I would appreciate a ride to Vale though with you." Blake mentioned without telling them what she was doing. She stopped and thought about it for a second. "I'm meeting with a friend that I haven't seen since I started Beacon."

"You have friends outside of us?"

"Yang!"

"Sorry! I mean, we're your friends, but you're like super antisocial 70% of the time... and you never really talk to anyone _sooooo_." Yang rubbed the back of her head with red cheeks, seeing where she had come off as very rude there.

Blake remained impassive.

She ignored the comment with only a slight glare at Yang, that only lasted for a moment, before she returned to her impassive state.

"Can we come too, I would love to meet your friend." Ruby's question was more suggestive than questioning, as if she was telling Blake that she was going to come, and that her answer didn't really alter much. She was genuinely curious about what kind of person her friend was, and it was a sweet sentiment.

Not a good one in this situation.

"No, he doesn't do well meeting new people."

"Oh, so he's like you." Yang allowed that to slip out, before she covered her mouth, and to her credit she actually did look apologetic. Her slight slip of the tongue was wordlessly forgiven by Blake, who nodded her head.

Blake also shook her head.

"Well yes, but no."

"Heh, you memed." Ruby giggled when Blake responded with that, much to Blake's confusion about what that was. She didn't know what a meme was, but she felt that being compared to one would or should be offensive.

She would ignore it for now.

"So you need a ride? Bumblebee isn't really made for 3, so we'll have to take a bus this time." Yang couldn't give all of them a ride, not when her motorcycle was at max able to hold two people. Not even people as lith as Blake or petite as Ruby would be able to fit on it together while she drove it.

Blake blinked.

'Suspicious... Yang is letting this drop... we've only known each other for a little over a week... and I've already figured out she doesn't let things drop easily.' Blake was now worried that Yang or Ruby, most likely both of them, might do something foolish like follow her where she was going. "... You aren't planning on following me, are you?" Blake asked Yang with a deadpan.

"Not in the slightest."

**-Later-**

"We're totally following her." Yang whispered to Ruby with a grin as they followed after Blake, the two siblings sneaking a good distance away from her.

Ruby was grinning too.

Blake had a friend other than them, which was something that they couldn't imagine in their wildest dreams. Blake could be fun loving at times, and an introvert at other times, but more often than not she would refuse to go outside of her group of friends and do anything that didn't involve a good book or training.

"Miss Belladonna."

"Oh crud, that's Professor Ozpin... what is he doing outside of school?" Ruby whispered in shock when she saw the aged professor.

Yang gave her a glance.

"Headmaster's have lives outside of school too."

"Yes Professor?" Blake asked as she turned to face the man, a little surprised to see him standing in front of her as if he had been waiting for her. "It's a surprise to see you here, do you need me for something?" Blake questioned with a tilted head. She was in a bit of a rush, since Naruto would only be patrolling the area of Forever Falls where they meet each other for a little while longer.

Since she had not visited him in awhile now, and she had no method of contacting him, she needed to time her visits so that they happened when he was in the area of the forest he would notice her scent. She even had to make sure to wear the same perfume that she wore when they met, just so that her scent would be stronger and easier to recognize.

"You're taking a trip to Forever Falls again I see, I heard that before you came to Beacon, rumor had it a young girl with black hair and a ribbon would venture out there with a stack of books, and come back quite happy with herself." Ozpin explained to her where his knowledge of her activities came from.

Rumors, nothing more than that.

Since people were known to go into the Forever Forest and never return, a young girl who left for the forest and came back everytime would naturally be quite the rumor to spread.

"Yes, but not into the forest... I find the edge of the forest is safe, and a great place to read." Blake spoke with a nod, slightly suspicious of Ozpin now that he was mentioning that he was aware of where she was going. This was his first time approaching her, and he was making sure to do it outside of the academy.

It was strange.

He paused and saw her suspicion.

"Well, there are rumors of another person as well... a young boy, about your age... with eyes like the sky, hair like the sun... a faunus who has the aura of a prince. You're a capable woman, so I trust you will know your limits... but I worry about such a fellow. If you see a guy like that, I would appreciate it if you came to me with that knowledge." Ozpin spoke to her, and it seemed to Blake that was all that he wanted to say to her.

She gave him a wary look.

He knew more than he was letting on.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't know any boy like that. I'll be sure to let you know if I see anyone fitting that description though." Blake lied through her teeth with ease, and with a smile on her face as she quickly turned and continued her path towards the forest.

Now she just needed to lose her stalkers as well.

**-Later-**

"Easier than I thought it would be."

It would seem that neither Yang or Ruby were very good at stealth or stalking people, so when Blake decided to lose them, it was actually pretty easy. Blake approached the forest, and it was just as beautiful as always. Yet she refused to go beyond the marking tree of the forest, as always, knowing of the danger she would be in if she went in there.

"Faunus."

"Blake Belladonna, please call me Blake... I'm sorry I'm late." Blake spoke when she saw Naruto waiting for her in one of the trees.

Late was an understatement.

She hadn't seen him in over a month.

"You came eventually." Naruto stated as he jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. He walked towards her, and even though she was used to him invading her personal space, she still took a step back when he sniffed her neck and looked her over. "You smell like humans now too... I smell a lot of really sweet smells." Naruto analyzed her smell.

Blake thought on it.

Since she was living a comfy life at Beacon, and she was showering every day, her scent had changed a little. Now she was properly clean at nearly all times, and her teammates smells rubbed off on her naturally as well. She ate well, and she never really felt too much hunger, and she was getting good sleep. Her scent was still mostly the same, but there were other things mixed in with it.

"Is that bad?" Blake asked him.

"Of course, Faunus-"

"Blake."

"-needs to smell like how she is suppose to smell! This isn't how I remember your scent." Naruto huffed and puffed as he crossed his arms. She smiled a little when she realized that he was just uncomfortable with her scent being different, which she was already aware that he would notice her scent's change before even she would.

Blake showed Naruto a book.

He reached for it, and she pulled it closer to herself.

"Lets get comfortable, before Aka and Kuro show up, since this is the first time we're alone, lets have some fun. You haven't forgotten how to read, have you?" Blake asked as she walked over to their usual tree, and she sat down, leaning against it.

Personal space was invaded again when Naruto pushed himself up against her to look at the book as she opened it up.

"Of course, _Once udon a tum_."

"You're still struggling a bit it seems, it says Once upon a time. Here, I'll read it out loud, and use my finger to point to each word. If you don't understand a word, let me know and I'll pronounce it for you, or explain it if that is what you need." Blake told him with a smile. She brought a good book that she read when she was a child, and she would love to read it again to a new reader. "... You know Naruto, I've made some new friends... and I go to school. They have a big library there." Blake told him.

His confusion was visible.

"Library?"

"A place that holds hundreds and thousands of books... more books than there are foxes in a forest." Blake described it in a way he would understand. She found that using forest comparisons was the best way to get him to understand something quickly.

Naruto took his mask off and put it in her lap as he leaned up against her shoulder, the side of his head touching her head.

"... You're evil... telling me about things I want, but can't see." Naruto whispered as his eyes started to close.

A library.

"... The Library is a collection of thousands of worlds you could see, imagine for yourself... an escape from reality, or a way to learn life lessons and expand your knowledge. I like to find books there that go against what I believe, to challenge myself... but sometimes fun books are a choice. If you came with me to the city, I could show you the library at Beacon." Blake told him in a low tone. One of her biggest goals was to get him to understand what he was, and where he belonged.

Where he really belonged.

Blake felt Aka and Kuro approach them, and they laid down nearby. Kuro laid her head on Blake's legs, while Aka just kept a watchful eye on her the entire time. Still though, the two foxes made their presense known and Blake watched as Naruto relaxed more and more into her.

Blake started reading.

**-Later-**

A comfortable silence.

Naruto opened one of his eyes and saw that it was night, and that at some point he had fallen asleep. Naruto looked and saw that he and Blake were leaning against each other while both sleeping, and now that he was awake he looked at the girl more closely.

She was so ugly.

"... No fur, or claws... you walk on two legs... why does such an ugly thing like you, make my chest hurt?" Naruto muttered as he looked at each and every one of her features he could see.

His chest had hurt a lot when she vanished from his life for awhile, and his chest had hurt in a happy way when he smelled her scent come back. He even felt a sour hurt in his chest when her scent smelled different than what he was used to.

His chest hurt in a painful way when she wasn't around.  
His chest hurt in a happy way when she was.  
His chest hurt in a sour way when he smelled others on her.  
He felt happy to talk to her, and her voice was pretty and made his belly feel tight.

She made him hurt so much, and he hurt even more when he thought he wouldn't see her again.

"You're so evil, you fill me with these wicked, evil feelings that hurt me... but the way you hurt me makes my heart warm. What did you do to me Blake?" Naruto asked her in her sleep, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Blake groaned in her sleep, and started to wake up.

"... What the what?"

"... It's time to go Faunus-"

"Blake Belladonna." Blake corrected him without missing a beat.

"-Faunus, the sun is down. We didn't finish the book... so come back with the book and finish it... and bring another one. I don't like this book a lot... so bring a better one." Naruto scratched his cheek as he spoke, and Blake nodded her head.

Blake blushed when she realized that she had a trail of droll from her mouth, and she saw that his shoulder had dried droll on it.

"Sorry... that's kind of gross that I drolled on you."

Blake didn't know why, but she felt like Naruto was showing her a different face than normal.

He saw her look at him, and he instantly put his mask back on.

She couldn't wait until next time she saw him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Girl with the Red Cheeks

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

School had times it could be interesting.

It also had times it was boring.

'This is one of those times that class is exceedingly boring though.' Blake thought as she took notes despite the fact that the subject matter was rather boring for her. Professor Port's classes were always boring and his lectures were dotted with stories of him from his youth.

Of course, many students would pass notes to each other during this class.

_So who did you meet at the Forever Falls?_

Like the note she just recieved from Yang, the girl grinning at her like a fool. Blake glanced down at the note, before she ignored it completely and just went back to her note taking.

"Now, can anyone tell me the animal clans of the Forever Falls?"

Blake perked up in surprise when Port asked the class that question. She noticed that Port had a couple of pictures of the forest around the room, he posted pictures of grimm and other dangerous creatures normally, so she was surprised she didn't notice the change in decor. She looked around the classroom, to try and find anyone who might know the answer.

Most of her classmates were confused.

"Uh... sir... what do you mean by animal clans?" Weiss Schnee asked as she raised her hand, and she wasn't the only person who was absolutely confused.

Port puffed his chest out.

"Why, my dear girl, this is an education that is always taught to students before they are taken into the Forever Falls by Professor Peach. The animal clans are the intelligent animals that rule over the forest." Port answered her with a proud puff of his chest. He had a story he wanted to tell, but he couldn't do it until somebody at least tried to answer the question.

He had such a story of bravery for them.

"Intelligent animals... like faunus?"

"Of course not Faunus, Faunus aren't animals. No, the Animal clans are animals that grew to larger sizes than regular animals and gained human intelligence." Blake couldn't stop herself from responding to that snide comment against her people. She stood up and glared down the boy who had stated that opinion.

"Oh ho ho! We have a well learned one here! Miss Belladonna, why don't you come up and tell us the clans of the Forever Falls then!" Port was pleasantly surprised that a student actually knew any information about the clans at all. It wasn't public knowledge in the slightest, and only those who graduated Beacon usually knew about them.

He only asked the question in the first place, so he could go into a lecture.

Blake walked up to the front of the classroom and took the chalk from Port when he offered it to her.

"The Forever Falls is actually split up into multiple territories. The Land is owned by the Fox, Wolf, and Boar clans, with the leaders being Karama, Inui, and Inosuma. The protect the land of the forest from humans, and protect their territory from Grimm." Blake explained as she drew pictures of each of the leaders from what Naruto had told her of the forest. She had never met any members of either the Boar of Wolf clans, having very limited interaction with even the Fox clan, but she had met the Sky clan.

Port was more than just pleasantly surprised.

"Very well-"

"The lakes of the Forever Falls aren't owned by them though, they are owned by the Serpant and Fish clan, who are led by Orocho and Umitora. The Serpant clan being highly hostile to all other clans, and the Fish clan being very benevolent in nature... and then the sky is ruled over by the Sky clan, ruled by the leader Verde." Blake finished as she continued to draw her pictures on the chalkboard, and Port just stared at her with more than just shock.

Awe.

He was awed by a student having this knowledge, since even teachers didn't know the names of the clan leaders. The only clan leader they knew of was Karama, who gave the students of Beacon permission to visit a very select portion of the Forever Falls for their lessons. The fact a student knew information even most teachers didn't know was surprising to the extreme.

"Woah... Blake is really smart." Jaune whispered to Ruby with his eyes widened.

Ruby nodded and puffed up in pride.

"That's my teammate for you!"

"Of course, right now the Fox clan has the most territory, but overall peace is managed between the clans by the Prince of the Forest." Blake explained with a small smile over her face.

Her hand started to move as she thought.

She drew out a picture, from memory, as she thought about the first time she had met Naruto. She started off by drawing his mask and a rather detailed image of his body. She rushed through nearly the entire stick of chalk with just the one detailed drawing she was doing, and she was doing it quickly.

'The Prince?' Port questioned Blake mentally, since he didn't even know of the existence of such a person.

The drawing was _too_ detailed though.

"He's harsh, but kind... he gives his all to do what he can for his loved ones, and he holds great affection for those he bonds with. His eyes are like the sky, and looking into them, you just get lost... it's amazing just how blue they are, and how _innocent_ they are. He hates humans, but he hates them with no real malice. When he talks, you can just hear how pure each word he speaks is. I don't think he's a good liar, his lies are really easy to see... and the way his nose turns red when he's embarassed..." Blake paused for a moment as she allowed her thoughts to drift to Naruto for a moment. She looked behind her with a horrified look on her face the moment she realized just how much detail she was focusing into describing her thoughts on Naruto. "... and those are the rulers of the Forever Falls!" Blake quickly said as she started to rush across the classroom and sat down in her desk.

She put her head down in a book, and refused to look up to see any of her classmate's reactions to the details she had put into the final person she described.

"Sounds like a dream boat, I would like the meet the guy. I bet he would be a good fighter." Yang grinned at the thought of getting to have a tussle with the forest prince that Blake described. Yang nudged her partner with her elbow, and she gave Blake a wink. "So... his nose is cute, how about his butt?" Yang whispered to Blake to tease her.

She hated herself right now.

Horrible habit, talking too much when she got herself riled up about something. Whenever she let her emotions get the best of her over anything, she would always talk too much and speak what was on her heart.

"Is all of that true Professor?"

"To my knowledge, nothing Miss Belladonna has said is wrong. She is completely correct about the Animal clans though. For such a well thought out and details answer, Team RWBY, you all get full marks on your next essay!" Port proclaimed with a nod of congrats to the team who managed to stun even him with their member's knowledge.

"WO-YEAH!" Ruby shouted out with a cheer of absolute victory.

No homework from Port!

"YES!" Yang pumped her fists up in victory.

"Now, in a couple of weeks you will be taking your first trip into the Forever Falls with Professor Peach provided her health holds up, if not with Professor Goodwitch. If anyone of you strays too far from the group, you can expect the members of these clans to come after you. Who knows, maybe somebody might get lucky and view this mysterious young man... quite a detailed drawing Miss Belladonna!" Port admired her drawing on his board, and he even took his scroll out and snapped a picture of it so he could print it out. This information was useful to him for future lessons.

The bell rang.

"Thank you so much Blake, now we don't have to do the most boring homework!" Ruby shouted as she rushed towards Blake.

She was having none of it, and dodged the hug.

"I just learned it from a book." Blake mentioned, walking out of the classroom with the rest of the team hot on her heels.

"I don't know, that part near the end-"

"I learned it from a book Yang!" Blake insisted, and she already knew that they wouldn't believe her. Her insisting served the purpose of telling them that she didn't want them to pry any further into her personal business. "... and even if I didn't, and I met the guy in person... it's none of your business." Blake stated with a deeper frown.

She was super embarassed right now.

Yang raised her hands up with shocked eyes.

"Ye-yeah, okay sure Blake... Don't bite my head off or anything, I'm just teasing you." Yang was a little shocked by the instant way that her teasing invoked anger from Blake. This was a first for her that Blake had showed any real anger, minor annoyance was something she got frequently, but Blake had never outright yelled at her before. "I'm sorry." Yang apologized with a slight stammer.

Even Yang knew when she shouldn't joke around.

"... Sorry I snapped, I just don't want to be teased about this. It's just... he's a really good guy, and I have a lot of fun talking with him. I want to help him realize he's a person, and not an animal... I've known him for nearly a year and he's an important friend. He's a really beautiful man, but he calls himself ugly... and it just makes me mad to think that such a pure hearted boy hates himself so much." Blake came clean, part of the way at least, as she apologized as well.

"Why didn't you just say so, we can help too if you want." Ruby chimed in, and she looked at Weiss.

"... No, I'm not helping. If he lives in the forest, I bet he doesn't bathe and is always dirty." Weiss wasn't going to be going out of her way to help some dirty stranger.

Blake took offense to that.

"I'll have you know he bathes in the river, and he always smells like the forest... it's a good smell, like a reading a good in a garden." Blake wasn't going to let that insult slide. Blake calmed herself down though.

She sighed.

She was getting way too worked up over this.

"Well, when can we meet him then?" Yang questioned her, to which Blake quirked her jaw a little. Unable to really give any definite answer to that question. "Saving him all for yourself?... Sorry, didn't mean to tease!" Yang quickly apologized when she realized she naturally switched back to teasing.

Blake started to walk faster, with her teammates looking at her with widened eyes.

_Was that a BLUSH!?_

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Flowers Blooming in Hearts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You're not bad at this, you haven't stepped on my feet at all." Weiss spoke as she danced with Blake, with a raised eyebrow.

Blake had a book about dancing.

Blake was a _horrible_ dancer, Yang had laughed pretty hard at how bad she was, and Ruby was no better than Yang at laughing. Weiss didn't understand why Blake wanted a book on dancing, though the girl was constantly checking out strange books on different topics from the library. Weiss understood that no dancer was born perfect at the art, and she herself had been only above average when she started out dancing.

Blake was bad at Yang's type of dancing which was far more uncultured than what Blake had the body type for. Smooth, delicate movements that took advantage of her natural and mysterious beauty.

"I'm trying really hard not to... I've never really danced before." Blake admitted, not really comfortable with Weiss' hand on her hip, or her own on Weiss' hip. When Yang had laughed at her, Weiss had stepped up and actually offered to help her.

So, they were dancing, with Weiss helping her out.

"So, why the interest in dance? It doesn't exactly help in a fight." Ruby asked Blake from the sidelines, all the laughing was over and done with now.

Blake's cheeks turned a little red at the question.

"No reason, this is Beacon... Beacon has ballroom dances and stuff, I might go to one or something like it in the future."

"Also, the footwork of dance is not unlike the footwork of combat. By learning dance, Blake is getting her footwork even more graceful for the Vytal festival. I commend her efforts in improving herself." Weiss knew the Vytal festival was months and months away, but getting ready for it was not illegal. They were allowed to participate, and she wanted to see if she could win the entire thing.

She couldn't wait until she could scope out the competition when they started to arrive, which would give Team RWBY the competitive edge.

"Yeah... and that too." Blake had no intentions of using dance to increase her fighting ability.

Not her style.

"Having fun there?" Yang asked with a grin as she held her scroll, which was playing the music they were dancing to, and she gave Blake a thumbs up. She made fun of Blake, but she was happy that her friend was being more proactive with their group of friends now. Blake was smiling a bit more, and her trips to the Forever Falls were starting to become more frequent.

Blake scoffed playfully.

**-Later that Week-**

"Having fun there?" Blake asked Naruto as she tried to introduce him to dancing. She was showing him a book about dancing, and he had taken a slight interest in it. Of course, he didn't consider what she did to be dancing.

His hands were a lot bigger and rougher than Weiss, but at there was a gentleness and warmth in his hands that made his hand on her waist far more comfortable to her than Weiss touching her. It had nothing to due with Weiss being a Schnee and her a Faunus, there was just an inherit comfort she took with Naruto she lacked with Weiss.

Trust.

"No, this dancing is weird... your boobs-" Blake smiled when he called them boobs and not fat like he had been for months. "-keep touching me and it's weird. Also, you smell really good, and it is weird." Naruto just found the way they were so close weird.

Kuro and Aka watched them dance, with confusion in their eyes, not understanding what the point of this kind of mating ritual was.

These types of rituals were things the Sky clan did to find a mate.

"Thank you, I like to keep myself clean." Blake took his insult as a compliment, since he still ended up saying she smelled nice. "Outside this forest, people dance with other people, it's normal and it's a way for people to get to know each other. Do you want to stop?" Blake gave him the simple question. If he wanted to stop, they could stop and start to read a book like they normally would.

She wanted to enjoy this dance more though, because it was actually pretty comforting to be holding him so close to her body. She was warm and tingly, and she honestly felt safe in the arms of this dangerous man.

"... I don't understand it... this dancing is different and strange. The way we dance is so different." Naruto mumbled to her.

Time for Blake to learn about him.

"Really now." Blake pushed the dance forward since he wasn't stopping. The song playing on her scroll, the same one Yang had been playing, would be over soon. Blake winced when Naruto stepped on her foot, but even that was a little fun for her. That he was a little clumsy and awkward, more so than even herself since she still wasn't a great dancer, was a great thing to learn about him.

"The nature dances are more beautiful, and it doesn't need these noises-"

"-music-"

"-to make the dances go to your bones." Naruto told her, and she was a little more curious. She didn't stop dancing with him, and despite his words he was giving her dance a chance still. He wasn't having a lot of fun, but for some reason he wasn't stopping either.

The song ended, and Blake stopped holding him, and he stepped back away from her and had a thoughtful look on his face.

Blake wanted to see it, she was too curious not to want it.

Naruto grabbed a book from her basket, and he walked over towards her with it. She gently grabbed the book from him, and placed it on top of the ground.

"Before we do that, can you show me these dances that go to your bones?" Blake had to use his wording, since she wondered why he chose that wording.

Naruto paused and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Well, I want to see it... I showed you how we outside this forest dance. Show me some of your world now." Blake had to explain that. Naruto wouldn't even consider her request if she didn't have a good reason for why she wanted to see it. Naruto sat down on the ground with a frown on his face, and he looked over to the twin foxes.

"I shouldn't... Elder Kurama taught this dance to me..." Naruto was visibly conflicted.

Blake smiled.

"I won't tell a soul."

"... Okay." Naruto answered after a moment. Naruto walked away from her, and he took what Blake would assume to be some kind of martial arts stance.

None that she recognized though.

Naruto was completely still, and she saw rings appear around his eyes. Naruto took a single step forward, leaning forward extremely slowly as the rings vanished from his eyes. Blake watched the extremely slow movement of him extending his foot and his fist into another martial arts stance. Where his foot touched the ground, the grass grew and flowers started to bloom out of the grass amazingly enough.

"Wo-what?" Blake whispered.

Naruto was still once more in this new position, and he took another step, eyes closed as he gave his body a slow twist. Blake could feel an energy move through the air and into his body, she couldn't even sense it, but she could _feel_ it a little. The energy went into Naruto when he was completely still, and as Naruto moved he released the energy into his surroundings again.

Naruto gently touched the tip of his finger to the ground.

Naruto shared the energy that had gathered from around him with the ground, giving it the life that it deserved. Naruto gathered more energy by being still, and he slowly stopped being still and felt the energy start to leave his body. He could sense everything around him, without his eyes, he felt the tree next to him. He touched his palm against the tree, and sent gentle pulses into the tree as it started to grow some more, flowers blooming against all logic.

Blake was mystified.

A gentle breeze started to blow in the area, and the breeze would follow Naruto's movements, stop when he stopped. Naruto didn't dance with a single person.

He danced with nature.

He danced with _life_.

Each step he took granted life to his surroundings, the ground grew grass and flowers. The trees grew bigger and bloomed with flowers as well. The wind loved him, and followed his movements caringly and lovingly. This wasn't just some tribe talking about being one with nature and a circle of life, Naruto was literally at this moment a conduit for life energy that was one with the very planet itself.

Sometimes, he was so still he was one with nature, and when he moved nature moved with him.

Birds landed on Naruto's body as he danced, not bothered when he moved, and they left his body without him even noticing them having touched him it would appear. Instead of a person, he was being viewed by normal animals as part of nature itself.

Large animals started to appear.

The different clans of the Forever Falls started to appear before them, giant birds, serpants, boars, wolves, they all started to appear from the sky and out of the forest. Blake found that they moved slowly out of respect for the dance, and they watched with calmed eyes as Naruto danced. Not a single animal had any hostility in it's eyes, they were just attracted to Naruto.

"_The dance."_  
_"His dance."_  
_"Nature's lover and ruler."_

Naruto took no notice of the words the animal clans spoke, and Blake barely took notice of them as she watched the martial artis display continue. It no longer even resembled martial arts to her, it was being done so slowly that it truly did resemble a dance of life to her.

She could feel this in her bones.

She could feel Naruto dancing, the wind on her skin, the sunshine felt brighter than before. The animals were all humming in time with the dance, and she could feel the vibrations from that as well.

Naruto's hand touched her chest.

It was gentle, Naruto's palm just gently pushed against her breast, and she felt a gentle flow of life energy her body. It reached every inch of her core and every fiber of her being. Nature itself harmonized with everything that was Blake.

Blake felt nature.

Blake felt like she had become part of Naruto... and that she had become part of nature through Naruto. She could feel his heart beating in her chest, she could feel her heart being in his chest. The energy carried feelings, strong emotions, calmness. The flowers on the ground around her feet started to bloom as the energy travelled through her and into the ground, and Blake could feel this dance in her bones. When Naruto started to continue his movements, leaving her, each of the forest animals seemed to be awaiting for them he touched them.

Every animal seemed to glow as he touched them, and were visibly more enchanted with Naruto as he danced towards them.

A divine prince of the forest.

Beloved not only by the animals, but by the forest itself, by the entire world.

"His heart... I could feel it... it was so..." Blake had no words to describe his heart. The word vast wasn't big enough to describe it. Filled with love wasn't strong enough to convey what she felt. Gold wasn't valuable or pure enough to even entertain the kind of heart that she had felt beating in her chest.

Naruto stopped dancing.

The animal clans started to disperse once the dance was over, but not before bowing towards Naruto.

"Naruto... that dance... _what_ was that!?" Blake asked quickly and with widened eyes as she approached Naruto. She had to know how he did that and what he had done. It was a martial art of renown beauty and power, but what he had done by becoming one with nature and sharing it's energy around.

He had connected his heart to her heart, she didn't even know that was possible, and it was so scary and amazing at the same time.

Naruto collapsed onto his butt.

"... Only I can do it. Elder Kurama said, that only I can perform this dance with nature. He said that when I'm still, nature wants to be with me... and I can share nature with things I touch. He called the dance... the Frog Kata... and to dance with nature is called Senjutsu dancing." Naruto explained to Blake, not that he knew much of how he had been able to do that. He had always been told that only he could do this dance, and that his ability to do this dance was something so very special to the animal clans.

Blake was mystified.

"Can you do it-"

Naruto passed out, and it was only now that she was noticing that he was sweating and visibly exhausted from what he had done. Kuro and Aka walked towards him, and pushed him onto Kuro's back.

Naruto was carried back into the forest, leaving Blake alone.

She had come to the forest to share her culture with Naruto.

He shared something far more amazing with her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 School Visit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'She's really beautiful when she smiles.'

Yang couldn't stop herself from thinking those types of thoughts when she saw Blake smiling and drawing in her notebook. Blake smiled a bit, and she had moments when she could be a bit goofy with them, but most of the time she suffered from a slight "Resting Bitch Face".

Aka, when Blake was relaxed sometimes her face just looked like she was annoyed with something, even when she wasn't actually annoyed. If she was in a good mood, her face would show her being in a good mood, but simply being relaxed or neutral would lead to her showing some kind of annoyance with something even when she wasn't annoyed.

"So... we're going to Forever Falls pretty soon. Has anyone else noticed that Team JNPR's leader has been spending some more time with Cardin and his croonies?" Ruby asked around. She was friends with Jaune, and she was worried that he was becoming friends with a group of bullies.

Blake blinked.

"Oh... _oh_..." Blake felt like sweating a little bit when she realized that Beacon students would take field trips to a limited portion of the Forever Falls. She didn't know if the death threat against her returning to the forest would still apply to her as a Beacon student going on a field trip or not.

"Don't worry Blake, I..." Ren stopped, and the entire lunchroom went completely silent as the doors opened and a large creature came through the front door. A massive fox easily larger than a human walked through the door, and because it was bright orange it was clearly not a Grimm.

On, there was a person on top of the fox.

He wore a mask over his face, so nobody could tell who he was, or even if he was human or faunus. Blake looked around and ducked a little under the table, to avoid being spotted as Naruto came into the room. Blake looked, and she saw that he had a couple of her books with him that she had forgotten the last time that they had hung out.

"Who is that?" Yang asked as she activated her gauntlets, ready for a fight since he was carrying a dagger and a spear.

This might not be a pleasant person for any of them.

"Where is Fa-"

"Blake Belladonna... and Naruto, what are you doing here?" Blake decided to make herself known before he revealed her secret to everyone she knew in the school. Her faunus heritage was a secret, and he never called her anything but Faunus to her face. The others in the school seemed a little shocked that the school's cool beauty was showing something other than her using resting face.

Blake was pretty well known outside of Team RWBY as somebody who never showed any emotion, since most students didn't spend as much time with her as they did. Even Team JNPR didn't see her express most of her emotions.

"You know this... person?" Weiss asked her, since she herself was highly unsure of what to make of the man riding a giant fox.

Ruby just sighed in relief.

"Oh, so you're a friend of Blake... that makes you our friend too then!" Ruby got up and started to approach Naruto. She reached out towards him, only to yelp and jump back behind Yang in startled surprise when Aka tried to bite her extended hand. Naruto palmed the female fox, and he got off of her.

"Hey, control that animal bub!" Yang shouted at Naruto in visible anger that it tried to attack her sister.

He ignored her, and didn't even look at her.

His eyes were only on Blake.

"Father is sick, and nothing I've done has helped save him." Naruto started to remove his mask as he faced Blake.

*Gasps*

The wild man that approached them had an unearthly, handsome beauty to him, that was revealed to everyone. At least half of his face was revealed, and he wasn't showing any of his emotion. He placed an emotional mask over his face, so that even Blake couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"WOAH, he's like super cute!" Nora shouted out as she got up and prepared to approach Naruto.

Ren grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

'He's dangerous... I can tell, he won't hesitate to kill any of us.' Ren couldn't let Nora get closer to this dangerous person. Everything about him was setting off his danger response, and that meant that if he didn't want to lose Nora, he needed to keep her away from this boy.

The strongest of their team approached though.

Blake blocked Pyrrha's path.

"... Listen... I understand why you're worried, but I don't know everything. I'm not a vet, I don't think I can save him." Blake whispered as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and she put his mask back over his face using his hand. He must have tracked her scent back from the Forever Falls to Beacon, and figured out where she was.

Naruto removed his mask again though.

"You're the only outsider I know... Father is dying, and I need you. Even if you can't save him, you're the only one I can trust to try." Naruto tried again to get her to help him. Naruto glanced at her friends for the first time, and he could smell Blake's scent mingled with their own. "Father was injured by a human wielding a weapon from outside the forest, and since he healed he's gotten sick." Naruto stated to Blake.

Blake could help with that.

"Lets take this outside, please... you're causing a scene." Blake grabbed Naruto, and she got onto Aka's back and pulled him up behind her. She looked towards her friends, and she waved to them awkwardly.

"Blake, where are you going!?" Yang shouted in visible worry, since she had no clue what was going on.

Ruby pulled her back.

"Wait Yang, Blake knows this guy... I think this is her Forever Falls friend. If she trusts him, I don't think he's going to do anything bad to her. Lets just ask her about this later, okay?" Ruby reasoned with Yang, one of the few people who could do something like that. Yang, as a result, became visible less hostile towards the situation. She just stared at Blake, and their eyes locked on each other.

"I can't explain everything, but I'll explain what is happening now, later when I get back."

"You better." Yang replied simply.

**-In Forever Falls-**

Karama was laying on his side, breathing quite shallow.

On his fur was a mostly healed, slash mark that went across his ribs in such a way that the wound clearly went between them and injured at least one of his organs. Blake had been taken deep into the Forever Falls, far deeper than anyone had ever gone and lived for sure. The air was crisp and filled with energy, not to mention the fact that sunlight didn't break through the trees. The trees were so thick, the only light in the area came from the glowing moss growing from the side of some trees, and the water that glowed a little from the glowing algae in it.

"Naruto... you brought one of _her kind_ here." Karama's voice was weak at best, and lacked any sort of dominant command to it.

Naruto put his hand on Karama's snout gently.

'This wound... a scythe did it. Karama was wounded by a person wielding a scythe for sure, this type of cut is similar to what Ruby's weapon does.' Blake didn't get close to Karama, because when she did he would growl at her. She leaned down and she took pictures of the wound with her scroll, and she zoomed in on the pictures.

This was a scythe user wound for sure, she didn't need to second guess herself to figure out how deeply the scythe wounded Karama either. Considering the length of the wound, she would saw that it only went a few inches deep, but even that was enough to damage internal organs on a beast of Karama's size.

"She is good Father, I can't lose you." Naruto grabbed onto his Father and tried to get him to see reason.

He couldn't lose his father, he was afraid of that.

"What happened?" Blake requested any knowledge that would help. As it stood, she could tell that the wound was too severe for mere surface healing to take care of. If he was losing strength and getting sick, then one of his lungs might have gotten injured and then infected with some sort of disease or bacteria that was slowly killing him.

Thankfully, even this little light did not weaken her faunus vision, and she could see everything clearly enough.

"A bird turned into a human in the forest, and Father attacked him. They fought, and wounded each other. The man turned into a bird and escaped... I didn't see the fight though, or who the man was." Naruto just heard the story from his father. Even his father would admit that he had attacked the man first, and the man defended himself. Naruto didn't know what the man was in the forest for, but that didn't matter.

This current situation mattered to him.

"I need to touch him to see what is wrong."

"Then I will die, I refuse help from your kind." Karama stated as he growled more menacingly at Blake. He forced himself to stand up, before he started to limp away from Blake to put even more distance between them. He was standing purely to spite her, and he looked at the saddened Naruto. "Naruto, my son... get this thing out of the forest. I love that you care for my life, but I would rather die than owe my life to one of her kind." Karama spoke, and he was done speaking as he leaned up against a tree and got comfortable.

"Faunus... I'm sorry for gettig you involved... but you can leave now." Naruto told Blake lowly, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She didn't say anything, she just let him know that she would be there for him.

His father was just too stubborn for his own good.

Hours later, Karama died.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Okay, I will state this once.  
KURAMA is not dead.  
KARAMA is dead.**_

_**Kurama and Karama are different characters.**_


End file.
